The Beginning of the Heroes and Villians
by Yami-sama42
Summary: ... "What is past is past. The only thing we can do is move forward. Or, look back." We've all heard of the story about how Sonic created Robotnik. But, what if Robotnik created Sonic? [INDEFINITE HIATUS - POSSIBLY REWRITING]
1. Prologue

EDIT: 6/28/2012

**Greetings. First of all, I must apologize for the quality of this story and also for practically abandoning this story. Over the years (or at least since I discovered the joys of Sonic the Hedgehog), I've left this story to virtually **_**rot**_** as a short and terribly composed piece of prose that is no longer up to par with my current works. Recently, I've been thinking about whether or not I should just cut my losses with this story or if I should try to continue with this story and see it through to completeness. This is where I need some help. I've left a poll on my profile that contains three options to choose from. After some time has passed, I'll decide what to do in accordance to the public and my personal opinions. So please, if you would take the time to leave an opinion, I'd be grateful. Without any further ado, I present the story. Enjoy (if you so choose).**

**The Beginning of the Heroes and Villains**

_Prologue_

For years, I have planned for the day I would finally start my total, planet-wide takeover. I did not _always_ want to conquer Mobius- no. I wanted to help it. I would design ways to stop pollution, and cleanup what was already there. I had built machines that were environmentally friendly. I was _nice_.

Nevertheless, not everyone appreciates kindness.

Being the only one of my kind on the entire planet, of course others are naturally suspicious. I am the only human in a world full of humanoid animals. I was not always, you see. I had a mother and a father, obviously, but they are sadly no longer among the living.

These animals - Mobians, as they call themselves- did not much like the idea of my wanting to help them, to improve the world on which we all lived. Everyday they shunned, ignored, and outright ridiculed me-and everyday, I returned.

There was one Mobian, however, that found herself above the rest. A pretty, female hedgehog named Clarisse. She had a beautiful coloring-a mixture of whites, grays, and pale blues and browns. She was the only Mobian that would listen to my plans and look at my designs. She was the only one who would stand by them.

I met the girl when she was just twenty years old. The poor dear was having the worse luck. She had been thrown from her home, fired, and was completely broke. I offered her room and board, which she gratefully accepted.

We lived together happily, peacefully, for about two years. During this time, she had found a mate and had been engaged to be wed. She was so happy. I, myself, was happy _for_ her. All was well until, unfortunately, her mate was killed in an automobile incident, leaving her and their unborn child in my care. For months, Clarisse was heartbroken. Her spirits and mood lifted dramatically as she neared the end of her pregnancy.

Soon, she went into labor. I went with her, obviously, and three days later, her room was filled with the cries of a baby. Despite the joyous miracle of life, the doctors and nurses came out with somber faces.

Clarisse had died giving birth, leaving her newborn hedgehog an orphan.

The baby was a boy and stopped crying very soon after birth. He was a soft light blue. Not quite as light as light as his mother, but not exactly qualifiedly as a true blue. I had guessed he would get darker with age. I had also thought that the two of us would become inseparable. Like father and son. What I did not guess was what he would be capable of, and what the two of us would end up doing.

But, I digress. Looking back, I do not know whether I regret and loathe my decision, or if I did the right thing. Part of me is glad and says, "Yes," while the other part is calling me an idiot. There is nothing that we can do about that now, I suppose. What is past is past. The only thing we can do is move forward. Or, look back.

This is the story of how Olgilvie Maurice and myself, Ivo, became Sonic the Hedgehog and Doctor Robotnik.

**Enjoy it? Please take a moment to review and/or vote in my poll.**


	2. Please Read

**Transposed from the first chapter. Greetings. First of all, I must apologize for the quality of this story and also for practically abandoning this story. Over the years (or at least since I discovered the joys of Sonic the Hedgehog), I've left this story to virtually **_**rot**_** as a short and terribly composed piece of prose that is no longer up to par with my current works. Recently, I've been thinking about whether or not I should just cut my losses with this story or if I should try to continue with this story and see it through to completeness. This is where I need some help. I've left a poll on my profile that contains three options to choose from. After some time has passed, I'll decide what to do in accordance to the public and my personal opinions. So please, if you would take the time to leave an opinion, I'd be grateful.  
**

**If you have any comments, please do not review here. As soon as the decision is made, this chapter will be removed. If necessary, you can send me a PM.  
**


End file.
